For many years, a variety of designs has been developed for signalling wetness in a baby's diaper, but because of comfort and cost reasons, none of these designs has resulted in a successfully marketed product.
Prior inventions for signalling wetness in a baby's diaper include: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,460,123; 3,759,246; 3,809,078; 4,106,001; 4,212,295; 4,356,818; 4,484,573; and 4,539,559. These inventions, as concerns comfort, easy of use, and economics, have a common weakness: namely, the method of connecting the designed device with the diaper. A way to rectify this weakness is one of the objects of the current invention.